It's Not My Fault
by KayxXxSeso-chan
Summary: Andrea is a young witch who came to Hogwarts in 1982. She feel s a death sentece that comes with her sorting and slowly feels cofused by everything that is coming into her life, but she wonders if she will be able to live long enough to find them out. Sorry very sucky summary. I DO NOT OWN HP.
1. Sorting Blues

The soft buzzing of young voices could be heard. The talking of houses, and the future year was the main discussion of most of the little eleven and twelve year olds. Yet one stood on the side of the excited crowed, her inner doubt bullying her. "I-i know that I'm supposed to go to Gryffindor," she thought over for the millionth time. "But you never know," a voice spoke back to her with a slight snicker.

"No! I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Just like my big brother, and the rest of my family," she yelled back mentally. Yet the voice had brought her comparing the days she got her letter, and her brother's. Their father had jokingly warned Lucas that he had better get into the right house. That day had been loving and fun. Their father had taken both of them to Diagonally and they had a very fun day. Much different from her own experience. When she received her letter, her father had looked as if some appending doom had fallen into his lap. As if this day, was the day that he had been dreading. The time shopping had been tense, and as soon as they were alone her father gave her a mean tongued talk. Luckily Lucas had popped up asking for some new broom. Andrea had been so happy because the more her father went on the angrier he had seemed to get.

Jumping when she felt something touch her arm. Soon blushing realizing that someone was pulling at her sleeve to get her to go through the doors. Quickly hurrying into the hall she found herself in aw. Her brother had refused to tell her anything about coming into the room. He always said is was too amazing to ruin it no matter how much she begged him to tell her. Now Andrea was happy that he hadn't. Even though it wasn't overly extravagant and she had seen charms before... The feeling that was in the room was overwhelming. Maybe it was just all in her head, but she was somewhat enjoying the feeling.

Looking around she saw Lucas, her older brother. Her red hair (that he had refused to cut) was hanging over his grey eyes. She smiled back and waved a little. Soon his attention was drawn back to his friends and the nagging voice came back. "He's going to be so disapointed," the voice purred. "What are you babbling about now?" she demanded angrily. "You know what," she paused for a moment as she watched the first person go up. "I don't have time to fight with you so hang back and please shut up," she stated trying to push the voice away. Andrea continued to daze in and out of listening to the list of the names. Until it hit the "L's" where she stood ready to move. The name of "Monty" threw her off. Her last name was "Moduk" it came before Monty.

Green eyes met the grey of her brother's a perplexed look was covering his face also. Until he noticed she was watching and quickly smiled shrugging trying to not seem too worried. Surely the older woman simply skipped her name. The woman had to read so many names! The eyes easily skip with so many little words in a list. At least this is what Andrea told herself over and over again.

"Veskar, Andrea". That phrase took her back a bit. Maybe there was another Andrea in the room. Sure she had never heard the name used before her own; however, surely there was another one. After a few moments of awkward silence she timidly stepped forward. Sitting down on the stool she felt the invading feeling of the hat. Her first reaction was to push the invading feeling away; which she was soon beat and could feel a strange pressure around her brain.

"You expect to go to your family's house," came a sudden gruff voice of the hat. "Y-yes Sir? My parents raised me right," she replied mentally not knowing how to address an old charmed hat. "I am sorry young witch, that is not the house you belong in," the hat replied in almost a musing tone. Before the young girl could reply, the hat continued. "No, no your mind is much too strict for reckless acts of valor, but such a deep sense of loyalty.. I have not found it in many years, and such a hunger for knowledge," the hat continued not seeming to care to include the young witch any longer. Before she could catch up with the conversation, the voice yelled out something she only thought would come in her nightmares.

When the hat was removed, the first face she saw was Lucas's. Shocked grey eyes caused her heart to hurt. The following look of hatred bashed a whole into her heart. Slowly she walked over to the table sitting down numbly starring in front of her. What had happened? Was she really a snake?


	2. Musing In The Roots

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Andrea was doing a report out by the large lake. Everything seemed to be covered by s clean sheet of white with bits of brown and other colors poking through the fresh snow. She found it beautiful and relaxing. Of course she had to ignore the chill that set into her bones half an hour ago to enjoy the site; however, she had become accustom to her spot under the tree on it's rather large roots. She could look out to the lake, and the forest close by covered in white with sprinkles of brown and green. Truthfully this was the excuse she tried to trick herself to believe. The brunet knew she could not afford to run into her brother, and form experience this was when he passed through the whole school to get to his classes. She no classes for the rest of the day because the potions room was being gassed out, and the Defense Against Dark Arts was canceled for some reason. It broke her heart that she couldn't even go to the warm library to study, every time she saw Lucas he gave her a look that made her wish he would hex her instead. He made it clear that he did not want to even see here in the same room as her. For the last four months she had tried to figure out ways to make her brother happier with her. Yet she couldn't change houses, which made her an enemy at Hogwarts. They might not share blood, would that make her a different person to him?

Even if everything was a yes, she had been his little sister up until now! She was the exact same personas she had been all of her life. How could he see the person who he had grown up with, played with, fought, and protected as a totally different person because of stupid changes of circumstance? Part of her wanted to hate Lucas for being so mean to her, for abandoning her, yet down to her core she couldn't even start to be mad at Lucas. Just hurt.

_"He is still mad at you after four months. Do you really think he will just suddenly stop?" _came the voice. _"Shut up,"_ she replied out loud her anger rushing through her tears rising to her eyes. Quickly wiping them away she attempted to get back to her report. _"Why? I'm the only one who will talk to you,"_ taunted the voice. Sighing in frustration she put her books, and paper away knowing even if the other was going to be able to focus on her report even if the voice shut up. "Only because I'm going insane. You aren't supposed to be able to talk to me, you began as a little bit of echoing doubt.. Now what are you?" she found herself babbling out loud. Maybe she had gone insane and none of this was real. She had read books like that before. Surely there are cases in real life that that could happen? Oh well, for now she could argue with the voice inside her head. _"People talk to me, sometimes,"_ she retorted.

_"Oh yes daddy sends you those lovely letter," _cackled the voice. How a random voice could cackle in her head space she decided not to try to think about it too hard. The mention of the letter made her flinch. Her 'father' had not taken the news well. The first letter she got from him was a screamer about how she was disowned. Shortly after her mother had informed her father had done that in the heat of the moment and that it was not true. The only others were mainly about her not coming back a complete "snake" and rather threatening hateful things that she could tell he had written while either drunk or in rage. Even if the man wasn't her biological father, and had shown his hate or dislike for her all her life… It hurt her deeply that he would think she was evil. Maybe the sorting had simply glorified his reasons for treating her so coldly? Part of her hated him. Unlike Lucas it had been hard most of her life not to have a small bit of hatred for the man.

She had thought a lot about her biological father. She was conceived while her 'parents' where married so did she have another man? Though this thought she knew could have never happened. Her mother was too loyal.

So she tried to focus in imagining on her biological father, surely she looked mostly like him because she did not look much like her mother. Her mother had pale skin, strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. Though she did have the shape of her mothers mouth, and eyes the coloring was nothing alike. So her father surely was brown headed, green eyes, and tan? Even if he wasn't his family had to be because her mother's were all soft porcelain white, and so was her 'fathers' family causing her dark features to stand out at any family meeting. Though Andrea avoided of thinking about family even her biological father because it lead back to her other relatives.

Which made it rather easy to make high marks in her classes, using the school work or studying as a distraction from having to think about her life at the time. Though being an eleven year old it was hard to hold back so much emotion and just focus on her school work. Which lead her to talk to the voice. Who usually made her feel worse, but it was conversation. "I hate you so much," she muttered to the voice in her head as she leaned against the tree. Her eye lids slowly closing as she fell asleep in the freezing weather.

Bleh. Kinda dropped the ball again people Sorry.


End file.
